


Just Like Those Movies You Love So Much

by bishounen_curious



Series: volleyball dads [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is awful at being romantic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Teen Angst, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, so he tries really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi was usually so terrible with romantic displays, but tonight was gonna change that. </p>
<p>He'd written out the script and had gathered the necessary props and actors, picked the perfect setting to boot. It wasn't Academy Award winning worthy, but maybe close enough to earn at least a nomination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Those Movies You Love So Much

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY maybe I cried a little writing this.
> 
> and to everyone who requested a bunch of daisuga prompts, i mashed a couple of them together and kind of turned them into something that no one actually asked for, but i'm still really proud of this anyway so enjoy!!!

This was the best idea he ever had, and honestly, Daichi was super impressed with himself.

Suga could never call him _uncreative and boring_ ever again after this. It was just too good, too saccharinely-stupid, too _oh my god Daichi you’re the most thoughtful boyfriend ever ♥︎_ to ever have that label attached to him ever again.

But, really this wasn’t just some ego trip or a selfish attempt to annihilate his inferiority complex when it came to his relationship. Daichi, honest-to-god, swear on his life, loved Karasuno’s ashy-haired, good-natured, endlessly and patiently supportive, beauty-mark-under-the eye, selfless setter more than anyone or anything else in this entire world. Suga deserved some well-executed, grossly cheesy yet disgustingly cute, overelaborate PDA every now and then. 

He loved that stuff - Suga swooned, _swooned_ , when during a movie a ridiculously-sappy romance scene came up. The prolonged eye contact. The hitches of breath. The dramatic music that swelled, how to camera angles zoomed in enough to see each character’s heart skip a beat. Suga ate them up until he was full, and Daichi saw each and every one of the ghosts of those silly scenes twinkle in Suga’s hazel eyes. They were there when his smile reached up to his eyes or in the way he tilted his head so gently to kiss him or in how he grabbed Daichi’s hand and tangled their sweaty fingers together and refused to let go until they absolutely had to. 

And it was tragic, because Daichi was so _awful_ at replicating those overdramatic grand gestures, those passionate kisses in the rain, those waiting outside of windows with a boom box on his shoulder moments. He was so bad at them, they just never went they way they should. The movies did them better. Yeah, maybe that was the point, but it still wasn’t fair. 

Suga deserved them. He really did.

But tonight was gonna change that. Daichi had written out the script and had gathered the necessary props and actors, picked the perfect setting to boot. It wasn’t Academy Award winning worthy, but maybe close enough to earn a nomination. 

Maybe.

Tonight, everyone was heading to Asahi’s to hang out. It wasn’t anything special, just the usual: drinking, relaxing, fooling around. To Daichi, it was the best place to do it, the perfect backdrop. And the entire team would be there, so there would be a considerable audience to witness it. 

Daichi knew just how much Suga loved to put on a show, too.

The captain made sure he was the last to arrive. Being a little more than fashionably late kept people on their toes. It made it all the sweeter when he actually showed up. And it _worked_. When he stepped through Asahi’s front door, a chorus of _finally, Daichi’s here!_ greeted him, a few fist bumps and relieved waves. The music went up a couple notches of volume, the crowd settled into equilibrium now that everyone was there. It was like magic.

And then of course there was Suga. He was the last to saunter over. In his hands was an open bottle of cheap white wine, and on his lips a welcoming smile devoid of any of his usual mischief. He murmured, under his breath, privately into their shared space, “What took you so long? I was _lonely_ ,” and pecked him on the lips before he dragged him to what presumably was his spot on the couch. 

Daichi knew he had been dealt a great hand, and he so far, was playing it all too well.

He wasn’t drinking tonight, for a variety of reasons. One being that he promised to be the designated driver. Two, he couldn’t ensure that his plan would go smoothly if he couldn’t string a coherent sentence together. Most of the time he had a Gatorade in one hand. The other busied itself in Suga’s hair, mindlessly running his fingers through those soft grey strands while Suga cuddled into him, molding himself into the contours of Daichi’s body as he drank straight from the bottle of wine that apparently was his and his alone. 

It was nice. Daichi would have been content doing this all night - having his boyfriend curled into him, just talking to him and the rest of the team, enjoying Suga and everyone else’s presence.

But Daichi had a plan too good to go to waste.

An hour or so into the party, he kissed Suga’s nose and got up to quote _go pee_ unquote. But not really. Phase one needed to be initiated.

He found Hinata exactly where he usually was: in Asahi’s kitchen rifling a little too casually through the cabinets for food. Noya and Tanaka, as per tradition, had already finished the token bag of chips. And, as per tradition, Hinata was starving and rummaging like a buzzard for scraps in the desert before 10PM hit.

“No luck?” Daichi joked as he went over to the redhead.

Hinata whined but didn’t turn around to engage with him properly as he continued to squirrel around the kitchen for food, “I’m so hungry!! Why doesn’t Asahi’s parents have anything other than uncooked rice?!”

Daichi smirked. Everything was just falling into place, so well-rehearsed. “I could go get you something.”

That, as expected, got the redhead’s attention. He whipped around so fast he almost slipped on the tile flooring, pure, happy incredulity on his face. “ _Really?_ ”

“Only if you do me one favor.”

Hinata was nodding so fast Daichi was worried he’d give himself a concussion. 

Phase one complete.

With the promise of meat buns later and the reassure that this would make Suga happy, Hinata was on board in a flash. Plus for extra allegiance, Daichi even stole one of Ennoshita’s wine coolers for the first year, and that had Hinata practically worshipping Daichi where he stood.

All Hinata had to do was initiate a game of truth or dare. Kind of like a decoy. When it was his turn, Hinata was going to pick Daichi. And when Daichi picked truth like he told him he would, all Hinata had to do was ask _who’s your favorite person in this room?_. Simple.

And of course, Daichi would build up some tension by not answering right away. He’d fake being deep in thought for a moment too long, and when everyone was on their edge of their seat, he’d find Suga’s eyes from across the circle and utter his boyfriend’s full name dramatically, his voice dripping with emotion. _Sugawara Koushi, I love you._

After Suga’s teary-eyed gasp, Daichi would gracefully get to his feet and pick up Suga bridal-style, spin him around and kiss him on the mouth in front of everyone, while everyone cheered. And Suga would be blushing and smiling and his pupils would be blown wide because every single one of his romantic fantasies would be coming true in that moment. He’d snuggle into Daichi, whispering how much he _loved_ him, and then of course Daichi would surprise everyone when he walked towards the door, still carrying his boyfriend who was just as shocked. 

They’d get into his car and drive off to the fast-food restaurant nearby. He’d be _spontaneous_ and _fun_. He’d buy Suga whatever he wanted off the menu, probably a milkshake and some fries, and then maybe they’d eat together, feed each other french fries dipped in milkshakes and _maybe_ they would share a passionate kiss or seven. And after they were both breathless and content and even more in love with each other, Daichi would drive them both back to Asahi’s where they’d be greeted by a round of applause.

Suga wouldn’t stop gushing about how impressed he was, how great and romantic Daichi was, how _creative and fun_ he was, what a great boyfriend he was until everyone on the team was absolutely sick of hearing about it. 

And Daichi later would drive everyone home, and Suga would be the last one in the car with him. Daichi would kiss his beautiful boyfriend goodnight, and Suga would take forever getting out of the car, their hands holding, not letting go until their fingertips broke apart and Suga wistfully said goodbye and walked into his house. 

And, maybe in the morning, if everything went better than expected, his phone would blow up with a bunch of cute, flirty texts from a sleepy-eyed Suga. He’d beg him to come over. Stay the day. And Daichi would, of course. And Suga would be in his bed, still in his pajamas, this thankful yet playful look on his face, and he’d bite his lower lip and pat his bed and beckon _Daichi, let me give you a proper thank you…_

Daichi was a genius. 

When he returned to the living room, he saw that Suga was now stretched out longways on the couch with Noya plopped down on his thighs. They were both in a very animated conversation, and it was kind of cute how emphatic and uninhabited Suga’s gestures got when he was both very excited and very drunk. 

Daichi narrowed his eyes when Suga almost smacked the libero in the face with that last whoosh of his hands. How drunk was he already…?

Suga’s eyes must have wandered away from Noya’s - he always had trouble focusing on one thing when there was a little too much alcohol in him, because suddenly his eyes landed on Daichi. The setter started to squeak, ecstatic that his boyfriend had returned and motioned wildly for Daichi to come over to him, and in the process, almost did bat out Noya’s left eye. 

“Here!!” Suga had his arms raised up over his head and showed all of his teeth in his smile. Daichi noticed his wine bottle on the coffee table, about three-quarters empty. 

“Daichi, come here!!!”

“And do what?” Daichi smirked, staying his ground.

The setter patted his cheeks with both of his hands, and then squished them together with a giggle. “Just come here!!”

Daichi finally relented. He leaned down, knowing full well what his silly, drunk significant other wanted. When Suga pawed at his face and sloppily managed to get their lips together for a quick kiss, he wasn’t the least bit surprised. 

Suga clapped his hands, thrilled and tittered a slurred _love you~!_. Noya hadn’t moved from his spot on Suga’s thighs. He was grinning so wide Daichi thought his face was gonna cramp up and stick like that permanently. The libero winked saucily, and Daichi just rolled his eyes.

“Hey.” Suga singsonged because he realized that Daichi wasn’t paying attention to him. His face was all flush and all smile.

“You feeling okay?” Daichi questioned, and bopped him on the tip of his nose. Suga nodded, eyes crinkling. Daichi knew he wasn’t in too bad shape, but he’d have to keep an eye on that wine bottle to make sure Suga didn’t have much more of it. God forbid, or finish it. Also getting him to down a glass of water probably wasn’t a terrible idea, either.

It was probably ten minutes later, after Daichi yanked up his boyfriend and got him to sip at some water and _not_ his wine, when Hinata started to complain loudly and obviously about being bored. Kageyama smacked him and looked absolutely horrified, scolding him for how rude he was being, but the redhead brushed it off as he did any other abuse from the setter. “Can we play a game? _Truth or Dare_ or something?”

Hinata really was the perfect decoy.

Tanaka, also an independent yet key player in Daichi’s plan, jumped up and knocked over his beer at the mention of his _favorite game ever_. “Let’s do that! C’mon, let’s play now!”

So, so easy.

Everyone obeyed Tanaka’s orders to _park their asses on the floor_ and assembled themselves into something that sort of resembled a circle. Daichi, according to his plan, specifically sat across from Suga. If Suga was next to him, he’d get too distracted. Drunk Suga’s favorite activity was touching Daichi: his face, his cheeks, his shoulders, everywhere. And Daichi, as much as he loved a giggly shit-faced Suga all over him, didn’t want it possibly interfering with his plan. 

However there was a downside to this seating arrangement. The way Suga kept taking swig after swig from the bottle was making him nervous. When had he grabbed it? And no one seemed to be noticing, either. Suga was next to Tsukishima and Narita, two boys who definitely weren’t paying too much attention to the intoxicated setter. Daichi tried to motion to them to cut Suga off, but they weren’t looking at him, didn’t see his desperate, quiet pleas. 

The last thing Daichi wanted was to make a scene. If he said something, Suga would definitely start whining about it and then he would start to feel personally attacked and shut down into _pouting, drunk Suga mode_ and then the mood would be ruined. The plan would fail. And he couldn’t have that.

Not when everything was going so well already.

Tanaka snatched an empty beer bottle from under the coffee table and purposely dropped it into the center of the almost-circle. “Anyone? Anyone?” He barely looked to see if there were any takers, and so the second year batted his eyes and put a hand to his heart and said quickly after, “Well, if no one wants to, I can go first~” and wasted no time in spinning the bottle as fast as he possibly could.

After an annoyingly long time, the bottle eventually slowed and the lip of the bottle pointed to Yamaguchi. The brunette was holding Tsukishima’s arm like a lifeline. He frowned when Tanaka asked him what he wanted to pick and the first year replied quietly, but easily, “Truth.”

Tanaka had a scary look on his face when he inquired whether or not he watched porn. Yamaguchi, several darker shades of embarrassment and a couple of agonized seconds later, nodded shamefully slow. Tanaka tried to high five him with a _nice, dude! me too!!_ , but Yamaguchi hid his face in Tsukishima’s arm instead. Tanaka just shrugged, clearly not offended, told Yamaguchi that it was his turn to spin.

Yamaguchi did. It landed on Noya, who looked way too happy to have been picked. He didn’t wait for the question, as usual, and just screamed, “Dare!”

“Uh,” Yamaguchi chewed on his lower lip trying to come up with a good one. Noya stared uncomfortably intense, huge eyes too eager. After a moment, Yamaguchi said with a pleased voice, “I dare you to not say ‘rolling thunder’ for a whole week.”

Tsukishima covered his mouth as he began to snicker. Everyone around the circle was laughing, even Daichi couldn’t help himself, and Yamaguchi looked positively smug. The tiny libero squawked in horror and complained, “ _What the hell, dude????_ ” Noya sulked when he received no support from his friends or a changed dare and grumbled a sorrowful _fuck you guys_ before he spun the bottle himself, absolutely dejected.

There was little power to the spin, and the beer bottle only rotated about three times before it pointed at Suga, who was more than delighted to be chosen. Daichi couldn’t help but smile when Suga put his wine bottle down next to him and mentally pump himself up. He was so easily pleased, that one. It made Daichi’s heart swell.

Noya asked the setter with less energy than usual truth or dare, and Suga took a couple of moments thinking, really thinking about what he wanted to do and finally decided with a sure smile, “Truth!”

“Aw, fuck. I had a great dare for you.” Then Noya shot Daichi this unreadable look that made his stomach churn in a half-afraid, half-relieved sort of way. Thank God Suga hadn’t picked dare.

Suga was drinking out of his bottle again, its contents frighteningly low, near empty. Had he consumed that all by himself? Daichi was more than worried about him, but he could wait until after Suga’s turn to excuse himself from the group to fetch his boyfriend more water. 

Noya leaned his upper half forward on the floor, stretched like a cat, and hummed to himself as he tried to come up with a good question. Tanaka kept shouting stupid suggestions like _Ask him how big his dick is!_ and _Ask him to describe his last wet dream!_ and other really immature things that made Daichi blush more than Suga. Meanwhile, Suga was simply smiling, eyes a little out of focus and wonderfully patient. 

He was so good.

“Okay, okay,” Noya lifted his upper body off the floor. He worse this terrifying smirk and it made Daichi suddenly very, very afraid. “I’ve always wanted to know: who tops? You or Daichi?”

What a dumb, stupid, so-Noya of a question.

The whole room got curiously silent for a second, but it was immediately pierced by Suga’s wild laughter. His weak grip released his wine bottle which was thankfully empty (or not really, actually that was terrible???) and had doubled-over in his own fit of hysterics. 

Daichi didn’t know how to feel about Suga’s reaction. 

A couple of the guys turned to give him a questioning look, but Daichi smiled awkwardly and averted his gaze to watch his boyfriend’s composure rip to shreds and delve into insanity.

“What?” Suga cackled, and tried to straighten himself up and calm down, but he couldn’t shake off his giggles. “That’s such a dumb question.”

Daichi could have kissed Suga. _He was so, so good._

“Just answer it!” Noya jeered, impatient and still in a bad mood.

“First off,” Suga snickered, and gazed around at the room and said scoffingly, “What do you think? Number two,” and then Suga started to laugh harder and he was curling up into himself and leaning a little too much against Tsukishima, who was glaring at him, but Suga didn’t noticed and instead pointed at Daichi and blurted, “Take off your shirt!”

He took it back. Suga was the worst. Actual evil incarnate, Satan’s spawn on Earth.

“Um, no.” Daichi deadpanned.

“Please, please please!” Suga begged, holding his hands in prayer. 

“Yeah, do it!” Tanaka joined in.

“Yeah!”

“C’mon, Captain!”

And then Tanaka, that asshole, started to slap his lap rhythmically and chanted, “Take. It. Off. Take. It. Off.”

And then suddenly the whole circle was chanting _take it off!_ (even Hinata, that fucking meat bun-less traitor). Even Suga was chanting, and Daichi wanted to punch all of them. But, not that awful, terrible boyfriend of his. 

No, he’d just get Daichi’s full, unrestrained disappointment. Which, apparently according to the team, was a lot worse.

This wasn’t because Daichi was self-conscious about his body. No, not at all. This was because Suga was trying to prove a point. 

And he was trying to use _evidence_.

Suga really sucked.

There was no way that he could get out of this. If he refused, everyone would be mad at him. Especially Suga. Then his plan would go to shit with no hope of reviving it. 

But, if he did do this and take off his shirt, he couldn’t go through with his plan anyway. Because, when he would whisk Suga away, everyone, including Suga, would think he was taking the setter to do gross, sexual, impure and non-romantic things together.

Suga couldn’t, wouldn’t be reduced to an object like that in front of everyone. Or privately, for that matter. He meant too much, and he was way too drunk to even be kissed without Daichi feeling weird about it. 

Daichi sighed. He should have known things wouldn’t go the way he planned. Life wasn’t like the movies. Not even close.

He started to feel sweaty, the nervous kind of sweaty that happened when he was about to do something stupid. But he centered himself and persevered. 

Daichi pulled off his long-sleeved shirt and let it drop to the floor. Daichi’s gaze followed the shirt and kept it on the ground, too.

“Oh my god.” Someone gasped.

They were all ogling the scratch marks trailing up and down his arms. There were so many of them, they were really hard to miss.

“Wait, that’s not even the worst of it!” Suga interrupted all the whispers and quiet giggles. “Daichi, turn around!”

“Suga!” He yelled, betrayed, because this was worse enough. “No!”

“Please, babe?” He cooed, and blew him a kiss. Suga then bit his lip in what Daichi assumed was him trying to be sexy. Daichi heard Tanaka howl with laughter.

Daichi glared at his boyfriend, but acquiesced anyway. He turned around and revealed the _disaster_ of his back to the whole team.

Tanaka was laughing even harder, if that was even possible.

All of these marks were from last night. He had gone to Suga’s house after practice, and both of Suga’s parents had been working extra late. With little time the two of them had lost their clothes and any restraint. And well, things happened. It had been a long night. A long, _incredible_ night. A night where Suga wanted more and more until he couldn’t breathe. And Daichi had done everything he asked, and he did it without hesitation and well…

…well now everybody knew about it. 

His back was worse off than his arms. Suga, when they were both through and breathless, had brought his shaky self to fetch a first-aid kit from his family’s medicine cabinet. He had dabbed the blood and torn skin with antiseptic and then stuck a couple of neon pink and purple bandaids over the deepest of wounds with more amusement than Daichi could believe. Suga had been literally _clawing_ at him, and it had stung so bad afterwards but in the moment it had barely hurt (and Daichi might have liked it, but that wasn’t important right now). 

Suga, even though he thought it had been a little funny, also had been very apologetic. He had done worse in the past, but those times had been relatively early-on in their physical relationship. With time, Suga had gotten used to sex and the sensations that came with it, and the damage he inflicted to Daichi had decreased exponentially.

But yesterday, for some unknown reason (actually, Daichi knew _exactly_ why Suga had treated him like a scratching post, but that wasn’t relevant at the moment) Suga had reverted to his old, very-much-overboard ways.

Daichi probably looked like he had gotten into a fight with a very angry cat to everyone else. He could picture his body in his head, covered in a plethora of finger-shaped bruises, nail marks, cuts, hickeys, and everything else under the sexual sun.

Daichi wanted to die.

Then, he heard Suga sigh lovingly and _moan_ , “He knows just what to do.”

Okay, no, _now_ he wanted to die.

He was pretty sure everyone was crying from laughter at this point, and Tanaka had sprinted towards the bathroom hollering about how he was gonna _fucking piss himself_ and Daichi cursed them all under his breath as he turned to face the circle again and slipped his shirt back on. They’d seen enough for Noya’s truth to get its answer.

He must have looked miserable and angry, because he felt both very miserable and very angry, because Suga crawled over to him and tried to give him a hug. Daichi inched away, because his pride just wouldn’t let him at the moment, and Suga looked like he had been slapped across the face.

_Now_ his plan was ruined.

Suga dejectedly went back to his seat and sulked with watery eyes while everyone tried to compose themselves. 

Daichi sighed, knowing it really wasn’t Suga’s fault. He had consumed an entire bottle of wine very quickly. Also, Suga loved to brag about how much he loved Daichi to everyone, and quite honestly, Suga was probably a little horny from the wine, too. 

But he wasn’t ready yet to tell Suga everything was fine, because it kind of _wasn’t_ but the setter’s eyes looked a little wetter and more stressed than a second ago and _fuck everything_ because this was going to be a sore spot between them for a couple of days. That’s the last thing Daichi had wanted to happen.

The game resumed, but Daichi hardly paid any attention, even when the bottle landed on him. He half-assedly did his dare of kissing Suga on the head, but everyone could see neither party was really into it. Suga wouldn’t even look at him, for god’s sake. When Daichi sat back down, he wallowed in how sad and stressed and one-hundred percent miserably sober he was.

Awhile later, Suga got up on unsteady legs, used Tsukishima for support, and wobbled away and out of the room. He looked scarily pale and still on the verge of tears. He was definitely going to find a spot to hole himself up in to cry.

Daichi felt like the world’s biggest douchebag, but he thought it would do Suga some good to cry for a couple of minutes alone until he would leave to find him. He would rub circles into his back and tell him it was okay. Everything would be okay, and he still loved him. And all of that was true.

Suga didn’t like anyone seeing him cry, or knowing that he was going to or had been crying, so Daichi gave him a little space, like he always did, before he went to go comfort him.

Daichi planned to give him five minutes. At the four minute mark, apparently Asahi had noticed that Suga was gone. Asahi was always the guardian figure at all of Karasuno’s parties, plus he was the host this time around, so he went to go find the setter. Daichi had tried to get his attention to stop him, but Asahi was too quick. Daichi just ran his hand down his face and cursed. 

Fuck him. Fuck everything.

A moment later, Asahi was walking over to Daichi, probably to tell him what he already knew. Daichi beat Asahi to the punch, and said, “I know, I know, he’s crying I’m just about to go and -“

Asahi gave him a wary look and shook his head. “No. He’s throwing up in the bathroom.”

“What?” Daichi got to his feet before his brain registered that he was standing.

“He sounds miserable,” Asahi grimaced.

Daichi didn’t even thank the ace as He made a beeline to the bathroom.

The door was ajar. Fluorescent light was jutting into the dark hallway in sharp angles. Daichi ran inside but shut the door with a soft thud, and saw Suga crumpled on the tiled ground, hugging the toilet with shuddery arms and gasping like he had just come up from the water for long-awaited air.

“Why,” Suga sobbed before he started to gag and choke with a new wave of sickness. 

Daichi kneeled behind him and rubbed his back and ran his fingers through Suga’s hair, shushing him and murmuring reassuring, loving things into his ear that Suga most likely wouldn’t be able to remember in the morning.

This was not how this night was supposed to end. None of those movies Suga’s loved so much ended on such a depressing note. They ended with a smile and a promise and a flurry of smiles and a happy tune. Not vomit or tears or eery silence that squirmed in your belly and weighed down your nerves. 

But, this wasn’t a movie. And their story wasn’t over yet. Not by a long shot.

Daichi kissed between Suga’s shoulder blades and told him he loved him. Suga didn’t hear it, but he didn’t have to. There was plenty of time for him to hear those words again.

They had more than two hours to this relationship, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ...okay i cried a lot
> 
> [ *please drink responsibly* ]


End file.
